


A Childish Curse

by Magnonette



Series: A lot can happen to Snufkin [2]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Curses, Cute, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has a Tail, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnonette/pseuds/Magnonette
Summary: Snufkin is late this Spring.Moomin has a bad feeling and go search for him. He isn't prepared for what he finds.What will he find ?What could have happened to Snufkin ?How will Moomin deal with the situation ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new fanfic, hope you enjoy!

Snufkin walked in the dark forest, the nature was silent, every creature was sleeping aside from some owls. He was tired but he didn't want to stop yet. He wanted to get as close as possible to Moomin Valley before setting camp. Spring had come a week ago and he was already so late, he couldn't imagine how upset Moomin must be. He had been sick on his way back from south and it had slowed him down. He knew Moomin would never be mad at him, he was always happy to see him return no matter if he was late or not but he feared if he was too long Moomin would eventually forget him.

He tried not to think to much, he knew he could easily get lost in his fears and it wouldn't be good.  
He came to a stop, looking around for a moment. It was dark and he couln't see far but he reconized where he was, he knew the path too well, he was really close to the valley. 

" One more day. " he said to himself, sighing in relief.

He started walking again, looking for a good place to set up camp. He suddenly realised that a weird fog was starting to surround him. He had never seen anything like it before. The fog was accompanied with a strange smell that he couldn't describe.

He started feeling weird, his head was spinning and his vision was becoming blurry. He was feeling sick again and very weak. A rush of panic came over him as he thought that this fog might be some kind of poisonous one. He tried to run away but he was too weak and fell on the first stick he walked on. He fell hard againt the ground, he realised that he couldn't feel his legs anymore. He was so weak. As his vision faded to blackness he could swear he had heard someone laugh.

 

______

 

Moomin woke up with a start. He had been having nightmares all night. He had been dreaming about Snufkin, he was being attacked by some monsters in the first one, in the second one he had found him injured in the forest and in the last one he was being hunt by someone. What a horrible and restless night.

Normally he would have ignored them (or at least try), thinking it was only a dream and that Snufkin had just been caught up with something and would be back before he knew it. This time however it was different. When he finally got up he immediately looked out the window over to the bridge hoping to find his dear Snufkin sitting on the bridge with his fishing rod and playing his harmonica. But he wasn't there.

Moomin felt a pain in his stomach as he remembered his nightmares. He couldn't help the bad feeling he had. He knew it wasn't unusual for him to have nightmares about his friend but something felt wrong and he couldn't explain why but he had the horrible feeling that something had happened to Snufkin this year.

He was pulled back to reality when he heard a gentle knock on the door and MoominMamma's voice through the door. 

" Moomin dear, are you awake ? She asked softly. Breakfast is ready. "

Moomin opened the door and greeted her before following her downstairs.

 

When he finished eating he announced that he was going to search for Snufkin. MoominMamma and MoominPappa didn't try to convince him to stay as they knew he wouldn't listen.

He headed out after his mother gave him some food and was surprised to find Little My run after him. 

" What do you want Little My ? " He asked continuing on his way without looking at her.

" If you think you're going to find him on your own you're wrong ! " She said running ahead of him.

Moomin was quite surprised as he would have thought that she would make fun of him for not waiting more but he noticed some worry on her face. She too was starting to worry about the mumrik. Moomin wouldn't tell her but he was glad she came along as he was scared of going on his own and hadn't think this through.

They walked together for a long time, looking around on the way, making sure they didn't passed him. They didn't saw any trace of him.

They had long since past the Lonely Mountains when they reached a clearing. Moomin had never been so far before and let himself be absorbed in the beauty of the scenery a moment while Little My went ahead stopping to look around for some kind of trace of her brother.

" Are you coming or what ? " She exclaimed turning to Moomin who hadn't move.

" Huh ? Oh yes ! I'm coming ! " He answered getting back to reality and running towards her.

They walked for a little bit stopping occasionally to look around, when Moomin spotted something ahead of them and started running towards it. He didn't say anything to Little My or wait for her when he heard her running after him asking what was wrong.

He stopped suddenly when he reached it and Little My bumped into his legs, cursing at him for stopping so suddenly. She looked at him confused, she could see the worry in his eyes as he was still staring ahead. She looked where he was looking and gasp as she saw it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had this idea for a few days and I finally found the courage to write it.  
> I hope you enjoyed this first part, I will try to make the next part quickly but I can't garanty anything.  
> Also English is not my native language so if you see anything wrong don't hesitate to tell me and I'll try to fix it.  
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for the kudos and the comments on the first part, it really makes me happy!  
> Here is the next part! Hope you enjoy!

They stared for a moment at the green hat on the ground in front of them. None of them talked. They knew Snufkin would never leave his hat on the ground like that.  
Moomin felt his stomach tightened up as Little My went to pick it up. She inspected it.

Moomin startled when he heard something moving nearby. He looked around and called out Snufkin's name. When he didn't hear anything he started walking nervously where he thought the noise came from. Little My who hadn't heard anything looked at him with a concerned look on her face.

" I think I heard something around here. " He explained still focused on his surroundings.

Little My started looking around as well, keeping the hat in her hands. The two walked a little more, calling Snufkin's name, before they both came to a stop.

In front of them was Snufkin's backpack, and laying next to it was a sleeping child. He was curled up on himself like a cat. He had brown messy hair, green clothes and a tail.

Little My was the first to approach him, inspecting him closer.

" Snufkin ? " She murmured surprised.

" What ? " Moomin came closer.

" It's him Moomin. she explained trying not to raise her voice too much. It's Snufkin. "

Moomin continued to look at the young mumrik. He gasped when he realised that she was right. His face, his messy hair, it was Snufkin. But, this tail, did Snufkin really had a tail ? Why did Moomin never noticed before ? And more importantly why in the world was did he look like a child ?

They must have woken up the child with their noises as he groaned, sitting up. He robbed his eyes and looked up at the two in front of him, confused.

Moomin approached slowly to pick him up and put him at the level of his eyes.

" Snufkin ? " He asked again to the child.

He wasn't sure what answer he wanted but the young mumrik just smiled at him allowing him to see his pointy teeth, his tail swinging happily.

Moomin couldn't stop the blush growing on his face. He's so cute, he thought.  
Little My laught at him and he glared at her. He was embarrassed.  
Snufkin looked at Little My than at Moomin confused.

Little My hopped on Moomin's shoulder to be at the same level as her baby brother.

" Hey Snufkin ! She started, Do you remember us ? "

" Why would you ask that ? " Moomin asked not fully understanding why she would think he couldn't remember.

" Look at him Moomin ! She exclaimed, He's been turn in a child ! He even act like a child ! If he's been turn back into a child there no way he would remember us. "

Moomin didn't say anything, he knew she was right. Instead he looked back at Snufkin waiting for him to answer the question. His heart ached as the child shook his head. No, she was right, he didn't remembered them.

" Oh what can we do now ? " Asked Moomin worried.

" We should take him and his stuff back to MoominHouse ! " She said it like it was obvious, and it was.

The poor Snufkin was very confused as to what was happening but didn't move or speak. He let out a little yawn as Moomin picked up his belongings. He made sure that the mumrik was comfortable against his fur as he carried him to MoominHouse.

Little My stayed silent for most of the way, keeping an eye on his sleepy brother. She eventually run ahead of them when they reached the house. Running in to call out for Mamma to come and see. She was eager to find a way to get his brother back to normal as quickly as possible.

 

Moomin put the backpack of Snufkin and his hat in the entry way as Mamma came to see what the noise was about, Little My following her and explaining the situation.

Mamma took a moment to examine Snufkin who was asleep in Moomin's arms.

" Well that's really strange. " She said " I wonder what could have happened to make him like this. "

She must have talk too loudly as the child groaned, opening his eyes slowly.  
He looked at her for a moment with wide eyes.

" Hi there ! " She smiled warmly at him.

" How cute he is. " She stated petting his hair as he smiled back her.

" Yes Mamma we know ! " Exclaimed Little My, she seemed annoyed for some reason.

" Mamma, do you know how we could get him back to normal ? " Moomin asked.   
He was trying to focus on the matter at hand instead of the cuteness of his dear baby friend.  
" Maybe there could be something in grandma's book that could help us ? "

" Hum... I'm not sure. It doesn't look like anything I've read in it. " She looked up at her son, noticing the worry in his eyes, she put a hand on his head and smile. " I will check, maybe I can find something that could help. "

" Thanks Mamma ! " Moomin exclaimed.

They were startled by Snufkin's stomach.   
They laught when he hid his face in Moomin's fur to cover the blush.

" First let's get him something to eat, and for you too. She said before turning to go to the kitchen. You all must be hungry. "

" Yeah ! " Little My cheered. " I want pancakes ! "

" Can he really eat pancakes ? " Moomin asked looking at Snufkin.

" Of course he can ! He's a baby but it's still him ! " Little My mocked.

" Hey ! Don't make fun of me ! "

Snufkin laught at the embarrassed moomin, causing him to blush more and Little My to laught harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this second part!  
> I'm not sure how to write baby Snufkin so I'm sorry if it doesn't seem accurate, I just want to see him as cute little one and I love the idea of Moomin being embarrassed every time he looks at him because he's so cute.


	3. Chapter 3

MoominMamma help Snufkin eat as he seemed to have forgotten how to do it properly.  
Little My acted strange, often glaring at her brother. If Moomin didn't knew her he would have think that she was being jealous.  
She spend most of the time making fun of the blushing moomin.

After their meal, Mamma went to search her grandmother's recipe book. Little My and Moomin were tasked with keeping an eye on Snufkin even though Mamma knew that Moomin would do it anyway.

They sat on the couch, Moomin motioned for the mumrik to come sit with them but he ignored it. Instead he jumped like a cat on the window sill and stared out the window.

Moomin tried to get his attention but it didn't work. Whatever Snufkin was looking at seemed to have absorbed him so much that he wouldn't pay any attention to anything around him anymore.

Little My sighed loudly. "He's really the same as before."

"What do you mean?"

"When when were young he would always do that as well. He would sit by the window ignoring anybody around him and staring at the forest for hours. Mom was the only one he would react to."  
She explained with a bit of melancholy and sadness in her voice.

Moomin decided not to say anything about her unusual behavior.   
They stayed silent, watching their baby friend looking longingly at the forest ahead.

Eventually MoominMamma came back with the book in her hands and a triumphal expression on her face.

"I found something that could help." she explained as the two of them got up and walked towards her.

"What is it Mamma ?" Moomin pressed as they gathered around the table.

"I searched in grandma's recipe book and found a recipe which could help him get back to normal..."

"Really ?!!" Exclaimed Moomin cutting her off.

"Yes, but..." She continued looking at Snufkin who was still looking out the window. "It will take some times and we probably won't see any changes on him until he totally come back to normal."

"But it will work right ?" Little My asked before Moomin could even open his mouth.

"Well, MoominMamma hesitated for a moment, It should work..."

She looked at Moomin who was getting more worried.

"What if it doesn't work ?" He asked.

"We'll find something else !" Little My exclaimed jumping on the table to look at him.

"Little My is right Moomin. Beside, I'm sure it will work. It's a recipe from Grandma's book after all ! The only real problem is how long it will take."

Moomin seemed reassured by her words a little but he couldn't help but worry for his friend.  
How long would it take ? Would it even work ? What will they do if it doesn't ? How will they take care of the young mumrik and what will happen if they can't make him come back to normal ?  
So many question came through his mind but he did his best not to show how worried he was. He had to be strong for the sake of his best friend.

He felt a hand on his head and looked up to his mother. She gave him a comforting smile.

"Don't worry Moomin. I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

Moomin felt a little better.   
He noticed Little My glancing over to Snufkin. It wasn't unusual but he could see that something was off with her. He decided that he would ask her about it later. At least he knew that she was doing a good job at keeping an eye on her brother without bothering him.

He suddenly realised something and had to ask his mother about it.

"Mamma ?"

"What is it dear ?"

"You said you found a recipe in grandma's book..." He paused for a moment giving her the time to nod. "Does that mean it say what caused him to become a child ?" his voice was nervous and shaking in apprehension.

She took some times to thing before she nodded again.

"So what happened to him ?"

"From what the book said, it seems he has been cursed..." She said carefully.

"Cursed ?" Moomin gasped in shock. "How ?"

"I don't know Moomin." She answer calmly. "It's all the book said. I'm afraid there is nothing more about it."

They all were silent for some times. All looking at the small mumrik by the window.

"What do we do now ?" Moomin finally ask.

"Well, first I'll go and make him the recipe that I found. You two will keep him company until I'm done." She thought for a moment before continuing. "Moomin you should go tell Pappa about it. And tell him I left some pancakes on the kitchen table for him."

With that she walked back in the kitchen.  
Moomin went to go up the stairs but stopped to look back at Little My.

"I'll take care of him !" She exclaimed almost insulted by the hesitation on Moomin's face. "I'm not going to hurt my brother ! Come on go !"

With that he quickly went up to find his father. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer before going in to inform MoominPappa of the situation.

MoominPappa seemed curious about the whole thing and followed him downstairs.

He approach the mumrik quietly. This one didn't seem to care or maybe just didn't noticed as he was only paying attention to the trees of the forest moving slightly under the wind.

"Mamma said it was a curse." Moomin said quietly.

"Say MoominPappa, Little My started, Do you know who could do this ?"

"Who ?" Moomin asked surprised at the question. "How do you know that it's someone's work ?"

"What do you think can curse someone other that another person ?" She said almost with anger.

"Calm down Little My. Pappa said calmly looking at her. I don't know who could have done that or why someone would."

Little My sat on the table in frustration.

"But..." He said looking out the window with a pensive expression.

"But what Pappa ?" She pressed.

"I do remember rumors." He thought for a moment before continuing. "Or it was more like a myth."

Little My and Moomin looked at each other then back to MoominPappa with curious eyes, waiting for him to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the kudos and comments! It always makes me so happy to see that people actually enjoy what I do!  
> I hope this chapter wasn't boring. I promise there will be more of Snufkin's action in the next parts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to go in the part where Snufkin should be really cute but I'm having trouble doing it!  
> It's so hard to write something as cute as baby Snufkin! (At least for me it's hard.)

"When I was a young and adventurous troll, one of my friends, who loved to travel alone most of the time, told me about this myth. It was said that a witch traveled around the world. Nobody could see her as she was really too clever to be seen. She was said to be a really powerful witch. But she was also known to hate people. She would take pleasure in making them suffer.   
My friend told me she apparently hated wanderers the most but nobody knew why. If she crossed pass with one she would curse them or hurt them... He told me, she usually turned the wanderers back into a child to let them die on their own, alone in the forest, and with no means to protect themselves or find food.   
I don't know how he knew so much about this myth but he did tell me that it probably wasn't anything more than an old myth destined to stop people from going out in the woods at night. I believed myself that it was surely a story meant for kids to make sure they wouldn't grow up to be wanderers. Now though, I'm not so sure anymore. If only Snufkin could tell us what happened to him. Maybe I should have asked the Joxter about how he came to knew this myth..."

MoominPappa fell silent, thinking back on what he had been told so many moons ago. Moomin and Little My were sitting quietly on the couch watching him eat his pancakes.  
Moomin was shaking at the thought of a witch walking around MoominValley and ready to curse or hurt anyone she would find. 

"So you're saying this witch is the one that cursed him ?" Little My asked clearly ready to go out to find her and make her pay.

"I can't say Little My. It was just a myth after all and I have no proof that it's what happened." He said calmly. "But I do think there might have been some truth to it."

It was enough for Little My to jump off the couch ready to go out after this so called witch.

"Do you really think going after her would be a smart move Little My ?" He asked her with some kind of warning in his eyes.

"What do you expect me to do then ? I'm not going to sit here while this stupid witch is out there ?"

Snufkin groaned, finally looking away from the window.

MoominPappa and Moomin laught a little.

"Watch your language Little My. Laught MoominPappa. Snufkin doesn't seem to like hearing you curse."

"Well he never did and that never stopped me before." She said turning quickly her head so no one could see her blushing a little.  
"Besides, I can't stay here after what she has done !" She would still not look at them as they shared an understanding look.

"I understand you wanting to go after her My, Moomin started trying to sound as calm as he could, I do too but it's too dangerous and we need to help Snufkin first."

"Moomin is right Little My. And what would you do anyway once you found her ?"

"I'll make her pay and force her to turn him back to normal !" She exclaimed.

"I don't think it's a good idea Little My." Said MoominMamma calmly, walking in the room with some kind of concoction in her hands. "You don't know what could happen to you if you go after her. We can't have you get hurt."

"I'll be fine Mamma !" She protested again.

"Do you even have any idea where to search ?" Mamma asked with a serious look on her face.

"Well..." Little My hesitated. "I'll start from where we found Snufkin..." She didn't sound convinced herself.

"There no way she would still be around there, we would have seen or heard her." Moomin remarqued.

"Moomin and Mamma are right Little My. You have no clue where she could be now. Besides, we still don't know if it really is what happened. We don't know for a fact that she even exist."

Little My couldn't protest against that as she knew perfectly well they were right, but she still was angry and ready to take revenge on whoever cursed her little brother.   
She silently went back to sit next to Moomin who sighed in relief.

MoominMamma went to Snufkin, who was looking curiously and them during the argument, and made him drink the concoction. He seemed reluctant but obeyed. He made a funny face of disgust as he did. Everyone laught at his reaction and he groaned at them, making them laugh harder.  
MoominMamma put her hand on his head and started petting his hair, smiling warmly at him.  
He didn't moved, his tail swayed behind him.

"At least he is cooperative." Observed MoominPappa. "And quiet."

Snufkin suddenly yawned. They hadn't even realised that it was this late. MoominMamma looked outside to see the sun starting to set. She looked back at the child who had curled up on himself.

"It's getting late." She said before turning to look at Moomin. "You should take him to the guest room so he can sleep in peace."

"He can sleep in my room." Moomin protested.

"Oh! Come on Moomin! You're not the baby here." Little My mocked.

"I believe he would prefer sleeping on his own." Mamma said with a soft smile, she looked at the mumrik who seemed to nod sleepily.

"Fine..." Moomin seemed disappointed for a moment.

He obeyed and approached Snufkin. He took him in his arms without any resistance and took him to the guest room where he layed him in bed. He pulled the cover over the already asleep mumrik.

He observed him for a moment. He watch the rise and fall of his chest under the soft blanket. He listened for the little noises he would make while sleeping. He smiled at the peaceful expression on his friend's face. Then he started blushing. "Oh god" he murmured to himself "I would never have imagine him this cute as a child." He felt more and more embarrassed as he continued to stare.

He quickly but quietly left the room to splash some water on his face before heading down.

"You two should think about going to bed as well." MoominMamma said, talking to him and Little My.

Little My, still frustrated to not go after whoever cursed her brother, headed upstairs mumbling to herself.

Moomin took the time to say good night to his parents before going to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this part. I hope you enjoy it so far.  
> Don't hesitate to drop a comment even if I don't answer or if I seem awkward I still love reading them!  
> They make me so happy !


	5. Chapter 5

Moomin had trouble sleeping that night. He had a hard time falling asleep thinking about Snufkin and this witch. When he finally fell asleep, he would dream about Snufkin running away from her and getting hurt by her. He woke up with a start to realise someone was knocking on his door. He didn't hear anything aside from the soft knocks on his bedroom's door. He sleepily got up to open it.

When he opened it, he was surprised to see the young mumrik looking at him with sleepy eyes.

"Is anything wrong ?" He asked quietly crouching to look at him in the eyes. 

The mumrik stayed silent, turning his head to look away in what seemed to be embarrassement.

"Did you have a bad dream ?" Moomin asked softly, trying his best to not blush again at the cuteness of his friend.

Snufkin nodded timidly before murmuring "Can sleep with you ?"   
He seemed to blush a little, probably not used to ask for such things.

Moomin looked at him surprised for a moment. Snufkin hadn't said anything all day and he was starting to thing that he could probably not speak. He smiled fondly, so happy to be the first one to have heard his baby voice.

Snufkin looked at him with a questioning expression.

"Of course you can sleep with me !" Moomin said happily.

He let him enter timidly his room, closing the door behind him. He observed as the child stood in the middle of the room looking curiously around. Moomin went back to sit on his bed, patting the empty space next to him. Snufkin hesitantly approached. He had troubles climbing in the bed but seemed resolved to do it without any help. Moomin chuckled quietly.

When he finally made his way in the bed, Moomin pulled the blanket over them.

"If you need anything just wake me up okay ?" He said quietly.

He waited for Snufkin's nod before closing his eyes again. He could feel the warmth of the mumrik curled next to him. He felt peaceful.  
He quickly fell asleep again and didn't have any other bad dreams.

 

When he woke up the next morning, he found Snufkin still sleeping next to him. He contemplated waking him up but thought it would be better to let him sleep some more. And he couldn't bring himself to wake him up when he seemed to be so peaceful.

He went downstairs to greet his parents and Little My who were talking about the mumrik.

"Do you think he can speak ?" MoominPappa asked to his wife.

"I don't know, he didn't say anything yesterday."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to speak." Little My said absently.

"Good Morning !" Said Moomin happily.

"Good Morning dear." replied MoominMamma with a soft smile.

"Oh Moomin! Do you happen to know if Snufkin can talk ?" Asked MoominPappa.

"Yes! Moomin says excitedly. He can talk!"

"So he did talk to you." Little My noted smiling a little. "What did he say ?"

"Nothing particular. He just asked if he could sleep in my room after he had a nightmare, that's all."

Little My looked at him, something in her eyes told him she knew something he didn't.

"Well, it's exactly what I said before." She said looking back at Mamma. "When we were young he would never speak unless he absolutely had to." She looked back at Moomin with a smile. "The only person he would actually talk to was our mother."

"Well that explain why he didn't speak at all yesterday. And at least we know he can talk." Mamma said with a smile. "Is he still sleeping ?"

"He was when I left my room."

"Maybe you should go back to see if he's awake." She suggested.

Of course Moomin agreed and went back upstairs. He opened the door to his bedroom carefully to not wake up Snufkin if he was still asleep.

Snufkin was still in his bed but it appeared that he just woke up. He yawned and looked at Moomin sleepily. Moomin approached him quietly and sat on the side of the bed.

"Hello there." He smiled fondly. "Did you sleep well ?"

Snufkin nodded, timidly approaching the side of the bed.

"Mamma is going to make breakfast. Do you want to join us ?"

He nodded again. Moomin stood up and walked towards the door before turning around to watch as the young mumrik managed, not without trouble, to jump out of the bed. He walked quickly towards, Moomin ready to follow him downstairs.

Moomin started going down the stairs but paused when he realised Snufkin wasn't following anymore. He turned to see him at the top of the stairs fixing them quietly. He seemed hesitant to go down.

"Do you want me to carry you ?" He asked with a soft smile.

He watched as Snufkin's head perked up to look at him. He hesitated again before shaking his head. Then he started going down slowly, step by step. Moomin watched him with amusement as the mumrik helped himself with his little paws, letting his body fall onto the next step as he tried to find the floor with his feet first. Moomin stared at him for a moment before asking again.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry you ?"

He chuckled as the child shook his head and continued his way down with a look of determination on his face. Moomin respected his choice, of course, but made sure to stay close enough to pick him up, just in case he was to fall down. 

Eventually they reached the living room, where everybody was already at the table, eating their breakfast. MoominMamma stood up and walked towards the stairs. Snufkin was still making his way down slowly. She smile at him when he finally made it down the last steps with a proud look on his face. She stroked his hair and picked him up to sit him at the table. Moomin joined them, and she served them both their breakfast. She also made sure Snufkin took the concoction she prepared for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter!  
> I have to admit it's hard for me to describe some of the things I want to so hopefully it comes out alright.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomin and Little My take the young mumrik on a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this part is centered around Little My and her relation with her brother.  
> Hope you will enjoy!

When they all finished Moomin decided to go out with Snufkin. This one, who was back on his spot by the window, seemed to appreciate the idea, turning his head to Moomin with big and wide eyes and his tail swaying happily behind him. Of course Little My immediately decided to come as well.

She followed them as they walked out, Snufkin running quietly ahead of them but turning to wait for them at Moomin's call.

"So what's your plan ?" Little My asked curiously.

"I just want to go on a walk in the forest with Snufkin."

She gave him a septic look.

"I just thought that he would prefer being outside. That's all I swear."

"Well, you should make sure to keep an eye on him..."

He gave her a questioning look.

"I know how he is." She started looking to the mumrik. "If he sees something interesting he will go after it without caring about anybody. He could get lost if we're not careful. "

Moomin nodded quietly. She was a bit strange. He never noticed how much she seemed to care for her brother before, but now she couldn't really hide her worries about him. Of course Moomin knew she would probably never admit it.

They walked in the forest, making sure Snufkin wouldn't run ahead too much, until they reached a clearing with a nice river. Moomin explained that would often come with him fishing here.

They watched as the mumrik run to the river and leaned to observe the fishes. Little My quickly made her way next to him. She didn't want his brother to fall in the cold spring water. Moomin sat behind them chukling.

"What ?" She asked glaring at him.

"Nothing." He said laughing.

She would probably have been upset if it wasn't for the fact that her worries proved to be true at that exact moment. They heard a splashing noise and quickly looked at Snufkin. He seemed to be trying to catch a fish with his bare hands. Little My immediately grabbed him as he was about to fall in the water. She pulled him backward and the fell on the grass.

Moomin rushed over making sure they were alright. Snufkin made a noise of frustration, probably because he couldn't catch that fish.

"It's dangerous Snufkin !" Little My scolded him, forcing him to look at her in the eyes.

He looked away and pouted. She sighed, at least he seemed to listen to her more than when they were children. Moomin just watched, surprise at her outburst. He was glad she came along, if she hadn't he would probably never have seen her act as the big sister she was supposed to be.

"How about we continue walking in the forest ?" He asked smiling as he put a paw on Snufkin's head.

"Fine." She replied before warning her brother again. "But you have to stay close to us !"

The mumrik silently nodded looking down at his feet. She stood up and held out a paw to her brother. He looked at it with hesitation at first.

"I won't bite I promise." She assured grinning.

Eventually, he took it and she helped him up. She kept his paw in her own, just explaining that it would be easier to make sure he doesn't run off. He didn't complained.

They started walking with Moomin occasionally glancing at them with a big smile.  
She noticed him but decided to ignore it and concentrate her attention on her brother instead. This one seemed a little sad to not be able to run ahead by himself, but ultimately, he seemed happy to be out there in the forest.

Moomin took them to another clearing with a lot of pretty flowers.

"Let's make flower crowns !" He proposed happily.

Little My nodded in agreement. She led Snufkin with her to sit with the moomin who was already starting his crown.  
She made a point to teach Snufkin how to make them as he had forgotten. This one seemed pleased with the activity.

At some point Moomin went ahead to find differents flowers and told Little My to take care of him while he was away. The two were left together, silently sitting in the middle of all those beautiful flowers. Little My thought it would be the perfect occasion to have a discussion with her little brother in private. At least she hoped she would be able to make him talk a little.

"Snufkin ?" She called out for him quietly.

Snufkin startled at her voice, he had been so focused on his crown he had almost forgot she was with him. He turned his head to listen to her. He face was filled with apprehension.

She sighed, almost hurt by his ecpression. "I just want to talk with you."

She put her crown on her lap as if to help her speak. "Do you remember me ?" She asked hesitantly. "I mean, do you remember who I am to you ?" She was trying to find her words.

"Sister." He simply answered.

"Yes. That's right." She smile a little. "What do you exactly remember ?"

He tilted his head, giving her a questioning look.

"Do you remember anything from before Moomin and I found you in the woods ?"

"No." He said looking down at the crown in his paws. "Is bad ?" He asked quietly.

"No no ! It's fine !" She immediately reassured him. "Just want to make sure of something."

She picked up her crown again and continued to work on it.

"Do you remerber anything other than what happened since then ?"

He looked at the flowers in front of him for he moment.

"Can't remerber any." He finally with a little sadness in his voice.

"But you did remember I was your sister ?"

"Yes. Is all I know."

The two fell silent for a moment. Each of them focusing on their own crown.

She inspected hers before putting it on Snufkin's head with a smile. He looked up at her in surprise. He took a moment to look at the one he made before handing it to her with an embarrassed smile.  
She put it on her head triumphally before stroking his hair a bit, making sure to not damage the crown she had made for him. He winced but didn't stop her.

 

Moomin return just a moment later with two crowns of his own. He pouted, murmuring at Little My that he wanted to be the first one to give his crown to Snufkin. She obviously laught at him and told him, with a big grin, he should have been quicker.

Snufkin chukled a little at them before looking up at the sky. It was starting to get dark.  
He silently and timidly grabbed his sister's cloak.

"What is it ?" She asked turning to look at him.

He silently pointed at the sky. Little My and Moomin looked and noticed that it was getting darker.

"Time to go home. " Moomin said quietly.

"I guess. " Replied Little My.

She seemed a little sad at the thought of going back immediately. 

They all started walking back in the direction of MoominHouse, Snufkin holding Little My's paw.

He suddenly let out a big yawn, big enough to bring tears to his eyes. Moomin smiled and picked him up, setting him on his shoulders. The young mumrik let out a surprised yelp but then started laughing. Moomin made sure to not let him fall on the way. They went home for dinner with Snufkin sleeping, his head resting against Moomin's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for all the kudos and comments on the previous chapters.  
> I hope you liked this part. I know Little My might sound out of character a bit but I thought it'd be interesting to have her care and worry for her little brother. I also didn't know if she was wearing a cloak or a dress or whatever so don't hesitate to tell me because I'd like to know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter, we don't see a lot of Snufkin in this one but we hear more about him and Little My.  
> Hope you will enjoy it.

The next days were relatively the same. Moomin would go out with Snufkin, followed obviously by Little My. They would go to every places they were used to go to with Snufkin, trying to make him remember something. They would often just end up sitting in the grass or in the middle of a patch of flowers, either making crowns or just relaxing. 

At some point Moomin wanted to take him fishing but Little My stopped him, reminding him that Snufkin would end up in the water trying to catch the fishes with his hands.

They all did their best to help Snufkin whenever he needed it, even though he never really asked for it. Little My and him seemed to get closer as the days past. Obviously, Snufkin still ended up with Moomin most of the time and seemed to be more cheerful around him.

Snufkin, when inside, would spend most of the time sleeping on the window sill or looking out the window. He often had nightmares at night and would almost every nights end up in Moomin's bed. Moomin was a little worried about those nightmares as he seemed to have them way too much. 

 

One day MoominMamma and MoominPappa announced that they were going on an advanture, just the two of them. It wasn't uncommon as he would often get stuck in writing his memoirs and would always seek to go on an advanture. While this one was packing everything, MoominMamma showed her son how to make the concoction for Snufkin and reminded him to make sure he would take it. Moomin, alone in the kitchen with his mother, took this occasion to talk with her.

"Mamma ?" He asked her quietly. "Do you really think it will help him ? I mean, it's been weeks and he's still a child !"

"Dear, I know how worried you are, but I'm sure it won't be too long now." She said with a comforting smile.

"I sure hope so." He said putting his paw on his cheek and sighing.

"Is something else bothering you ?" She asked with a knowing look.

"It's nothing." He said hesitant before continuing. "It's just... He had been having a lot of nightmares and I don't think this is normal."

"Did he tell you what they were about ?" She asked while washing her hand.

"No, he won't say anything when I ask him. I'm not even sure if he remembers them at all. "

"Well, I'm sure if they get too bad he will tell you. You shouldn't worry so much. " She wiped her hands on her apron before walking to her son and pulling him in a warm hug. "He's going to be fine."

 

The two moomins said their goodbye, stroking one last time the young mumrik's head, before going on their way. The day passed without much happening. Moomin, Little My and Snufkin went out to the forest and came back before it got too dark. Moomin made sure to give his concoction to the mumrik before putting him into bed.

He went back down were Little My was just looking out the window. She seemed lost in her thoughts and didn't noticed him coming behind her. She startled when he put a paw on her shoulder.

"Are you okay Little My ?"

"I'm perfectly fine !" She exclaimed.

"You've been acting strangely since we found Snufkin. " He said timidly, playing with his tail.

"What do you mean ? Can't I worry for my little brother ?" She talked without thinking. After a few minutes staring at each other in silence, she realised with embarrassement what she had just admitted. 

Moomin with amazement before chuckling a bit. 

"Of course you can. It's just not usual for you to be worried." He teased her.

"Well I am worried !" She exclaimed blushing. "Snufkin is still a child and can't remember anything ! And you said he's been having nightmares almost every nights ! I've got the right to be worried !"

Moomin had know she had been worrying for her brother, but he didn't know she was worrying this much. Well, she seemed as much worried as he himself was.

"It's okay Little My. " He said calmly. "Mamma said it could take some times before he got back to normal. We just have to be patient. "

Honestly he was trying to reassure himself as much as Little My. He knew what his mother had said was true, it could take a long time for Snufkin to be back to normal, but he desperately wanted it to be quicker. He loved taking care of his baby friend, even though it was a lot of trouble as he couldn't stop blushing at his cuteness. He was happy to have been able to see the good sister's side of Little My. Ultimately, it wasn't bad. It was just a bit frustrating to know that he could go on adventure with his best friend for a while. 

Before Snufkin left for winter, they had made so many plans for adventures they could go on in spring. And he was afraid of how Snufkin would be when he would come back to normal. He was afraid of how he would feel. And he wondered if he would even remember everything that had happened while he was a child again.

"You know..." Little My's voice brought him back to reality. "I'm glad he has found a friend like you." She said looking out the window again as to avoid his eyes. She seemed a bit sad.

"What do you mean ?" He asked confused. He had never seen her like this. It was starting to worry him.

"I'm glad he trust you enough, even without remembering you, to come to you if he needs company or help."

"Well, he comes to you too." He said trying to comfort her.

"Well yes but not as much as you, besides, he didn't until I could talk with him a little." She admitted.  
"When we were young, he would never speak to anyone. Well, aside from mom but it was only when she would noticed him and ask him what was wrong. Most of the time he just sat at the window, looking outside longingly. I tried to talk with him back then but it was impossible. To many children running around. He wouldn't even look at me."

She sighed sadly, still avoiding to look at Moomin who had silently come sitting on the couch.

"It wasn't uncommon for him to have nightmares. He would often wake up in the middle of the night. Instead of going to anybody or just going back to sleep, he would go back to his spot on the window sill. He would just lay there, looking outside until he would fall back asleep."

"How do you know ?" Asked Moomin before she could continue. "Weren't you sleeping ?"

She finally looked at him but quickly returned her attention to the window, embarrassed.

"Well, I couldn't sleep well either." She admitted quietly. "And I would wake up to every sound, I would wake up when I would hear him wake up with a start."

She waited a bit before she spoke again.

"I don't think he ever noticed that I was awake, or maybe he just ignored me. Even if I had tried to go talk to him at that time he wouldn't have answered me anyway. So I would just wait until he fell asleep and I would take his blanket and pull it over him on the window sill."

"How sweet of you." Moomin couldn't help to remarqued.

"Don't you dare ever tell him any of this !"She exclaimed as she blushed again.

Moomin chuckled and nodded.

She waited a long time, occasionally peering at Moomin.

"Thank you for being here for him." She said almost in a whisper. "It's nice to know that he can go to you if he needs it and not stay, looking out the window in his own despair."

Moomin was surprised at her words. He had never realised how much she cared for her brother.

"I'm sure he will come to you too if he need anything." He said with a soft, reassuring smile.

 

Before anything else could be said they heard a door upstrairs slowly opening. Moomin got up and went to see the young mumrik going down the stairs. He picked him up and took him to the couch.

"What's wrong Snufkin ?" He asked.

"Did you have another nightmare ?" Asked Little My coming toward the couch.

Snufkin shook his head. He looked at his feet, a little embarrassed.

"Can not sleep." He timidly said.

Moomin and Little My looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"I know !" Exclaimed Little My proudly. "Why don't you tell us a story Moomin ? I'm sure it will help him sleep !" 

"I'm not sure how I'm suppose to take that but I guess it can't hurt to try." He replied as Little My grinned.

 

So he went on to tell the story of the time when Snufkin and him had gone on an adventure in the mountains and had to take refuge in a cave as a stormed took them by surprised.  
The story went on for a while. Little My had sat on the couch next to Snufkin. Eventually this one fell asleep with his head resting on her lap and she soon fell asleep on him too. Moomin who didn't want to wake them up by moving them or even to separate them got up and put a blanket on them. He fell asleep not long after on the floor, in a blanket he had taken from his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow It was longer than I thought it'd be. I think we're approaching the end. :)  
> I hope you like it so far.  
> Thank you for reading and for all the kudos and comments!  
> It really helps me a lot knowing that some people are enjoying the story I'm writing!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this fanfic! Hope you enjoy it!

The next day, Little My decided to go out to play with Snokmaiden and Sniff while Moomin decided to just go in the forest with Snufkin and relax near a river.

Moomin wanted to take this occasion to talk with the mumrik without anyone around to bother them.

He watched his baby friend running after some small animals while he was sitting, his back leaning against a random tree. He kept an eye on him, making sure he wouldn't go too close to the river.  
Moomin chuckled when Snufkin tried to catch a bird and groaned in frustration when this one flew away just in time to dodge his paws.   
Moomin called out to him, signaling him to come sit with him and relax. He thought over it a moment looking back at his prey who was perched in a tree. He sighed and obeyed in defeat.

"Hey Snufkin ?" Moomin said with a nervous voice.

He started playing with his tail as Snufkin turned his face to face him, giving him a questioning look.

"Are you feeling any different ?" It wasn't exactly what he wanted to asked but he thought it would be a better quiestion to begin with.

The only response he got was a confused look from his friend.

"I mean, are you feeling any different than when we found you ?" He was struggling to find his words. "Are you remembering anything ? Do you feel like you could be back to normal soon ?"

The look on the mumrik's face still showed his confusion but also seemed to make place with a little sadness as he looked back at the grass in front of him, shaking his head.

"Nothin different." He sadly said.

He was aware of what had happened to him as he had listened when everybody was talking about it. He knew even without any memory of how close he was with them and that he would never have wanted them to feel so useless. He never wanted them to have to worry over him like that. Even now in his child's state he didn't liked that. He wished to be able to go back to normal like they said. He wanted to, at least, remember something, anything. He wanted to prove them they were helping. It was a weird thing for him, he knew he wasn't supposed to be a child but he could stop acting like one, thinking like one. It was frustrating. How could he come back ?

"It's okay." He felt something furry be placed on his head and looked up to see Moomin smiling at him. His smile was warm and comforting. The mumrik's face lightened up again and his tail started swaying from side to side happily.

Moomin couldn't help but laugh at his mood switch. He felt like blushing again but he managed to keep it inside.

"I've got another question if you don't mind ?" He said quietly.

"You know last night when you couldn't sleep..." He started after Snufkin nodded. "Did you hear us talking downstairs before coming out of your room ?"

He noticed him quickly looking down with embarrassement and maybe a little ashamed. 

"Heard all." He admitted in a whisper.

"Ah." Moomin couldn't help but feel the need to pull him into a warm hug. "I had the feeling you had. Don't worry though. It's fine. "

He could feel little paws returning the hug. He smiled again, it was not every day he could hug his friend as this one wasn't one for physical attention. He enjoyed this little moment with his baby friend.

They didn't say anything after that. They just relaxed together, listening to the singing birds in the trees. Well, Moomin did, as the young mumrik fell asleep, his head resting on Moomin's belly, with the troll's arms around him. His tail was wrapped lazily around him.

 

This night Moomin had stayed with Snufkin to tell him a story until he fell asleep. He had proposed Little My to join them but she refused and went to bed telling him she wasn't a child and didn't needed any stories to sleep. Of course, he knew she was just embarrassed at the idea of falling asleep again with her brother, not that she didn't liked it but she wasn't used to it and thought she'd be better on her own.

 

The next day, when Moomin got up and went to check on his baby friend, the first thing he noticed was the obviously missing mumrik. The second was the hat, his friend's hat which they had put on his backpack at the end of the bed, it was now missing as well.

He suddenly had a thought and quickly but quietly went to check downstairs. When he couldn't find Snufkin anywhere, he looked out the window. There he saw him sitting on the porch. He had been right, his friend seemed to be back to normal, finally.

He approached him quietly. 

"Snufkin ?"

The mumrik didn't look at him, instead he just patted the empty space next to him, indicating to the moomin to come sit with him. Moomin obeyed quietly. He wasn't sure how to react. He was happy of course, but now he was worried over how his friend was dealing with everything. He didn't want to overwhelm him with his joy and relief. Instead he just waited in silence.

"Thank you Moomin." He looked up at his friend who quickly turned his head away to avoid looking at him. He could tell he was blushing and couldn't help but chuckled a little.

"So you remember everything ?" He asked carefully. "I never thought you'd be such a cute child. " He teased, earning him to see the embarrassed Snufkin turn to face him in surprised.

"What is that suppose to mean ?" This one asked as he tried to make himself sound angry but totally failled, blushing more.

"Nothing, nothing. " Laughed Moomin cheerfully. "You never told me you had a tail either." He said pointing at his tail as it was still swaying behind him.

Snufkin hid his face under his hat, more and more embarrassed.

"I didn't think it was important." He replied quietly. "Besides I always hide it so it wasn't necessary to mention it."

Moomin continued laughing. Oh how he had missed his dear friend !

"Will you stop laughing at me ?" Snufkin exclaimed, his face red.

"Sorry, sorry !" Laughed Moomin who couldn't stop himself from laughing even more when his friend pouted.

"I'm glad you're back." He finally said, looking at his friend with a wide smile on his face.

"I'm happy to be back too." Snufkin leaned timidly his head on the troll's shouder.

Moomin wrapped his arms around Snufkin's shoulders, pulling him in a tight hug. He felt happy and a little surprised when this one melted into it, burrying his hot and blushing face in his fur.

"You'll have to tell us what happened to you when Pappa and Mamma are back." He said quietly.

Snufkin didn't bother answering, instead he just nodded against the white fur.

 

After some time they parted from the embrace and went inside to prepare the breakfast.  
Little My was surprised when she saw her brother back to normal. She wouldn't admit it but you could see how relieved she really was. The two siblings didn't talk about anything that had happened but they were obviously closer than before. 

When MoominPappa and MoominMamma came back that same afternoon, they were delighted to see him back. MoominMamma pulled him in a tight hug. 

They asked him to explain what had happened of course, so he did. He talked about the mysterious fog, the weird smell, how he felt weak and how he heard someone laughing as he passed out. They all agreed that it must really have been that strange witch the Joxter had warned MoominPappa about all those years ago. Moomin felt a little scared again at the idea of the witch still being around MoominValley but MoominPappa and Snufkin reassured him, she was probably far away now.

After that, everyting went back to normal. Well, almost everything. Moomin and Snufkin were closer than ever, with Snufkin even allowing his dear friend to hug him from time to time and Snufkin and Little My were closer too and often talked about going to take off some signs or do other mischievous things.  
Yes everything was normal now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed making it!  
> Thank you for everyone that has been waiting for each part and for everyone that left kudos and comments!
> 
> (I also have a tumblr where I made some illustrations for my fic and were I post most of my drawings : Magnonette)


End file.
